Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle such as a motorcycle or an all-terrain vehicle (ATV).
Description of the Related Art
In an exemplary straddle-type vehicle, the rear portion of a fuel rank is placed between a pair of vehicle body frames in the vehicle width direction of a vehicle body. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-136156 discloses a straddle-type vehicle in which a mounting bracket is fastened to the upper wall of the rear portion of a fuel tank. The pair of vehicle body frames include a pair of protruding sections, respectively, extending inward in the vehicle width direction toward the mounting bracket. The fuel tank is placed on the pair of vehicle body frames from above and then the mounting bracket is fastened to the pair of protruding sections. In this way, the fuel tank is supportedly mounted to the pair of vehicle body frames.